Dragons And Titans Story
by Digimon1269
Summary: In the world where it live various type of creature, mens and dragons are said to bond together... Let's us follow our main character, Reddy, to learn more about this world of wonder, and start a wonderful adventure of life *Long-term Story*
1. Prologue

_Author Notes: This my First time for writing a fanfic based on a game, so please dont mind for my poor language or grammar..._

 _The dragons and weapons that was use in my fanfic is all based on the "Dragons And Titans" game design..._

 _I will try to get your to the idea if you does not play the game~_

 _So~ Enjoy~ and dont forget the review~_

 _Is a long story, so give me some time for update~ Thank you~_

 _**I have a Chinese Version of this story, if you know Chinese you can find it easily in the category~_

 _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Dragons And Titans_

 **Dragons And Titans Story**

 **~Prologue~**

Today weather are fine, I can even saw the college on the mountain top when I look out from the window.

Today, is the day...

I am going to the college...that I always dream about...

But somehow...I feel sad...

"Reddy! The breakfast was done! " My father calling me from the kitchen.

"Coming! " I walk to the kitchen and sit beside to my father.

Two bowl of hot porridge already being serve on the table.

"Eat fast, or else it turns cold."

"Oh..."

No chating while eating is one of our home's rule for year. Even if I have a lots to say now, I can only swallow them together with the porridge.

" Done packing everything? Don't forget the importance one. " He asked after the meal while washing the dishes.

"Yes, everything was there, don't worry." Even though I am a big boy already, but he always treat me as a child. Normally I got tired for his overworry, but today... is another feeling...

"Let's go, is not good be late for the first day. " He finish the clean up and gave me a big jacket which he take out from a box.

"Is cold out there, make sure to keep yourself warm."

" Thanks..." I get my belonging and follow at his back to the outside.

"Come on Big Head~ time to set off~ " He pat his beloved pal's head.

Forgot to mention, in this world we have a variety type of living things.

Beside we human being and animals, there is another common type of creature, we know as ... Dragons.

My father's dragon, Big Head is a Wardhammer dragon, it has hard and protective shell over its head and arms, but nothing for the back and tail.

Normally Wardhammer is grey and white in color, but my father special one is in black and blue.

"Uo..." Big Head gave out a sound and lower its body for us to climb up.

Big Head start to fly up after we have settle down on his back.

"Hold on tight." Father said to me.

Father instruct Big Head the way while passing through the village.

Villagers greet to us happily, and some of them wishes me good luck. Looks like father already pass the news of I am going to the college around the village.

Eventually, we left the village and start to head for the top of the mountain.

We human have being teach to learn some basic magic and spell at young age, and teach to use the magical weapon to help or protect ourself in school at the age of 9 -12...

At last, at the age of 13, we go for the college, where you can have your very first dragon pal, and learn to be together.

"There we are." In a few minutes time, we have reach the front gate of the college.

There are also many people today, most of them same as me, the first day.

"I need to go back for work, take care. " Father said to me after I get down to the ground.

"Take care too, bye...love you..." I said in a very soft voice...

"uu..." Big Head somehow heard it, and reply me a sad voice.

Father say nothing and turn his face away while instruct Big Head to leave.

But somehow, I saw tears in his eyes at the moment he turn around.

I stare at them until they disappear in the sky and I took a deep breath and turn around, facing the college...

This is the place where I going to be in the following four years time...

No matter what I am going to face, I will give my very best !

 **To Be Continue...**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

 **《A Special Girl》**

We all gather infront of the stage, a beautiful lady are giving a talk to all the new student.

"Welcome to the training college of south east wing. I am the person in charge of this college and also one of the mentor here. My name is Nita, nice to meet you all." She said with a sweet voice.

I stand at a corner of the crowd, looking around nervously. I think there are about 30 or more new student here.

I not use to be together with so many people, especially a lots of stranger.

Feeling so nervous...

"Excuss me... are you ok? " Suddenly a soft voice spoke near to me, that makes me nearly jump.

A girl... when did a girl stand next to me but I do not realise?

"Do you feeling well? You body are shaking, feeling cold? " she ask again.

"No... I ...I ... just.. feeling...nervous... is.. ok..." I do my best to speak to her, but cannot control well the nervous voice.

As you can see, I normally lack in experience when facing female...which makes me nervous more ...

But I wonder how in the world there is a girl brave enough to speke with a strange boy in this situation?

I feeling more nervous...

No...no...no... calm down... not be scare ...

Hopes she won't think me as a mental problem person...

"Hehe~ look at you~ why sudden looks like even more nervous? I am not a dragon, I won't eat you~ calm down~ " she give me a pat on the back with a smile, a beautiful smile...

"I..." I was about to say something but being stop by a voice from the stage.

"Please keep quiet and pay attention! " said Nita with a not happy voice.

"Shh..." The girl smirk and do a 'be quiet' hand signal to me.

Somehow I start to realize she is a playful one.

"Now we will divide everyone into small team for easy learning and communicate. Each team will have 3 to 4 member and one mentor. I am going to read out the name, please be alert. First team..." Nita start to list out the team.

I listen carefully to her and wonder what person I will meet in the team...

"Hey, may I know your name?" The girl whisper to me.

"My...name is... Reddy...erm... what about you...? " Is my right to know her name also, right?

"Last team, Reddy, Keith, and Mina. Yours mentor will reach here by tommorow. So I will guide you all first, please assemble near the stage after this."

So...it seems like my group only have three member only...should I give a relief? Less people are better for me...

"Looks like... we are in a same team..." the girl smirk and look at me.

"Huh?" I somehow cannot get the sentence meaning...

"Alright! Everyone please gather in team, your team mentor will guide you the rest. Please assemble again here at tommorow morning. Ok, dismiss." Nita made the last announcement.

"I am Mina~ same team with you~ come on~ let's go meet our other team member." She grab my hand and drag me run together toward the stage while my mind still is a blank ...

Oh god...Please tell me this is a nightmare...

 **To Be Continue...**


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

 **《Knowing Around》**

Nita was already waiting for us when we reach beside the stage together with a boy.

Definetly, the boy is the Keith that was mention earlier.

"Reddy and Mina right?" asked Nita.

"Yes, I am Mina~ nice to meet you all~ " Mina said with a happy tone and I still space out beside her.

"My name is Keith, nice to meet you too~ " said Keith when giving a warmful smile.

"Hi...I am...Reddy...Nice to...meet...you all...too..." I try to be nature, but my voice already gave me out.

"Alright, now I will bring you all to the camp, you all know how to use transfer spell right? " Nita asked while leading us.

"Sure will know, we have learnt that in school. But only don't know to set up the transfer portal point." replied Mina.

"No worry, we have set it up for all student. It is at the north of the college, saw it? " Nita points to the big blue light circle pattern on the ground not far away.

"Just stand inside the blue ring at any place, then you can use it, this is the key mark to your camp, remember it." Nita draw a pattern on the ground using light magic.

"Ok let's see, Transfer! " Keith was impatient and use the spell when we reach the portal point.

He disappear in a flash of blue light.

"He is an impatient one, isn't it? Let's go. " smiled Nita.

Mina and I just replied with a smile and also start to use the transfer spell.

Bright blue light flash around me, and the next second I was in the middle of a forest.

"So, we need to live here for four year? " Keith who arrived earlier was checking around.

We are in an big open space which surround by the forest. There is a pavilion in the middle of the area.

From here to four North, East, South, West direction, there is a big green round tent not far away in each direction.

"Eh...why we need to live in the wild?" Mina seems a little disappointed.

"Because training dragon need a big space and place, so is recommended in the wild, and also dragon fly better in nature. " Nita suddenly appear behind us.

" Doesn't it dangerous? " asked Mina in a worry look.

"Normally no, except you run into a dragon's territory, then you are in big trouble, so be careful when exploring around." Nita showing us around the place.

" The tent... is protect by some spell? " I asked when I touch the tent.

"Yes, is fireproof, and also built by stable structure, you can live inside with no worry. So just choose one to live in." Nita replied with a smile.

So after a quick decide, Keith choose the tent on the west and Mina select the south one.

So I just walk toward the east tent.

The tent is very huge, apart from the complete furniture set , bed and some handy tools, it still have a lots of space left.

Looks like it also design for one dragon to live in. I put down my belonging and head back outside, where they gather again at the pavillion.

"So all settle down already right? I have some importance things to do, so I need to head back the college right now. Don't forget tommorow to assemble infront the stage in the college. I leave the rest for you all, take care." said Nita.

"Wait! How about our food ? " Keith call out for Nita before she leave.

"Oh, nearly forgot that, you have to find the food yourself. There is a river at south not far away from here, you can find fish there, or hunt some animal in the wood. There are tools provide in your tents so I don't think is a problem for you all. After all, learning to survive in the wild is the first lesson here, good luck." Nita gave a smirk and disappear in a flash of blue light.

So... looks like the pavilion itself is a portal point...

"..." we look at each other for a few second...and just gave a fade smile to each other.

Somehow feels like we are being force to play a survival game...?

 **To Be Continue...**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

 **《Cooperation》**

"Looks like we have no choice..." said Mina.

"Sounds fun, challenge accept! " Keith somehow is excited about this.

"Doesn't it seems weird...? Well...never mind..." I just only gave myself a facepalm.

" Let's go to have a look of the river. Go bring yours weapon, then assemble at my tent. Ok?" Mina instruct us like a leader.

But since no one come out with a better idea, so we just agree and head back to our tent to take our magical weapon.

My weapon is a sword that have fire element on it. It is called Ulfberth, it can release lively fire ball which will chase after the foe and create a hot lava burst around the user in order to protect or attack. It sure is a handy weapon.

After taking the weapon, I head towards Mina's tent, seeing Keith also heading to this way. Mina already waiting for us outside her tent.

"Ok? Then let's go~ "said Mina joyfully.

Both Mina and Keith has a wand, but different type and power.

We have learnt the about of all weapon power and usage when we are in school, so is easy for me to tell what are those weapon.

Mina has a Rainmaker which will stir up a big water wave to attack foe and also can create a rain cloud which have healing effect.

Keith's one is called Tempus Reach.

It can set up many small round invisible bomb trap in the air, and also set a big invisible sphere trap which can trap things or people inside

We past through the woods carefully while I use Ulfberth to make some mark on the tree bark to prevent we lost our ways. Eventually, we reach a running river.

"I think I saw some fish swimming in here~ " Keith said that while crouching at the river bank and look hard into the running water.

"That's great~ let's catch some for lunch~ " Mina said happily.

"But how are we going to catch? We only bring our weapon..." I asked while looking at the river.

"Hmm...Rainmaker...Ulfberth...Tempus Reach...I think...we still can do it~" Mina look at our weapon with a smirk.

"Huh? How? " Keith and I asked simultaneously.

"Ok, listen, first...then...after that..." Mina tell us the plan, and we all agree in one nod.

So, we start the plan without wasting more time.

"Wave!" Mina use the Rainmaker to create a big wave from the river which cause some fish being wash up in the air.

"Trap!" Keith use the Tempus Reach to create a sphere in the air and trap in the fish. Then bring then towards the river bank.

"Burn!" I create a very hot heat wave below the sphere using Ulfberth.

Keith use Tempus Reach point towards the sphere, the sphere disappear. The fish fall past through the heat wave and fall on the leaves which we have prepare. The fish was cooked and is ready to be serve.

"Success!" We all yell in joy.

"This is just fine cooked, the heat was well control~ Well done, Reddy~" Mina examine the fish carefully.

"Heheh~ no problem~ " I said with a blush.

"But... to made this hyper heat won't consume up your spirit energy? Do you feeling well?" Mina asked me with a worry look.

"Yes I am fine, just use for a short period, it won't have much effect." I replied with a smile.

Actually I felt a little tired somehow...

You see, when we use our spirit energy in order to use our magical weapon.

The spirit energy is like our body stamina.

Although everyone have different level of spirit energy, it will cause tired and exhaust if overuse, and even will cause a person faint.

So, it must be use carefully.

"Come on~ let's eat~ " Keith have already taken a fish and slowly eat it up.

"Taste good~!" He gave the comment.

Mina and I just gave a smile and join in the feast.

Hmm...the taste really not bad...

I wonder what should we do after this...

Well, maybe should think that later, enjoy the lunch first~

 **To Be Continue...**


End file.
